Noir
by Saki-Chan421
Summary: Voici les derniers écrits d'une personne avant sa mort. Cette nouvelle n'est pas une fanfiction de base, mais je souhaitais vraiment partager cet écrit, alors j'ai sélectionné le manga "Orange", qui traite bien de la question du suicide. Vous pouvez toujours imaginer que ce sont les états-d'âme de Kakeru avant sa mort. Je tiens à vous prévenir : c'est sombre.


Noir.

….

Hey.

…

Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu timide.

C'est normal, je crois. Après tout, on se connait pas, tout les deux.

Et pourtant, tu es en train de lire mes derniers écrits.

Mes pensées les plus intimes, mes sentiments les plus profonds. Sans filtre, sans détour.

Je les ai couchés sur le papier.

Une toute dernière fois.

Alors, si tu as deux minutes devant moi, prends le temps de lire les dernières états d'âme d'une personne torturée, seule, et peut-être un peu folle sur les bords.

…

« Folle ».

J'aime ce mot. Je l'ai toujours aimé.

Parce qu'il a plusieurs sens.

On cherche tous à être différent, et un peu de folie peut toujours aider à le devenir.

C'est pour ça que j'aime qu'on me qualifie par ce mot. Je me sens différente.

Mais je pense que ce mot me correspond dans tous les sens du terme, aujourd'hui.

Même la plus dangereuse.

La folie. A l'état pur.

Est-ce que je l'ai toujours été ? Ou le suis-je devenue aux vues des circonstances ?

Sûrement un peu des deux.

Et maintenant, je suis plongée dans un paradoxe infernal, qui ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi seule, et pourtant, les voix dans ma tête n'arrêtent jamais de me harceler.

Elles me disent tout ce que je n'ose pas m'avouer, elles me montrent la réalité que je refuse de voir. Elles font ressortir en moi mon pire côté, celui que je ne montre jamais.

Elles sont si différentes de ce que je suis. Et pourtant, elles font parties de moi, entièrement.

Elles sont mes démons.

…

Si des personnages imaginaires habitent mon esprit, une colère amère habite mon cœur.

Cette colère sourde, tapie dans son coin, invisible et silencieuse. Elle est immense, mais elle sait se faire toute petite.

Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle jaillit, et prend en otage mon cœur, mon cerveau, mon corps tout entier.

Elle se libère en déchainant toute sa force, détruisant tout sur son passage. Elle hurle, parce qu'elle a mal. Elle saigne, parce qu'elle le cachera toujours. Elle est violente, car elle ne veut pas qu'on voit la grande faiblesse qu'elle cache.

La colère est une menteuse. Elle sert de prétexte. Elle se montre implacable, puissante et grande, pour bien cacher derrière elle la tristesse terrible.

Mais je sais qu'elle n'est qu'un leurre. Elle est bien réelle, mais elle n'a aucune raison d'exister, elle n'a pas sa place.

Comme moi.

C'est pour ça que je la comprends un peu.

Alors je la laisse éclater. Je ne me bats pas contre elle.

Parce qu'elle aussi a besoin de s'exprimer, de se libérer de cet endroit terne et monotone où elle est enfermée depuis toujours.

C'est dans ces rares moments qu'elle est elle-même.

 _Qu'elle vit._

Alors je l'aime, cette colère. Je l'aime et je la laisse m'aveugler, même si son existence n'a pas de sens.

Je l'aime aussi parce qu'elle me protège de ce qu'elle cache.

Mais parfois, la colère est fatiguée. A force de hurler sans qu'on l'entende, d'apparaître sans qu'on la voit, d'expliquer sans qu'on la comprenne, elle finit par se lasser, et par laisser tomber.

Et c'est là que tout dérape.

…

Vous savez ce que je pense ?

Ceux qui ne disent jamais les choses sont toujours les plus tristes.

Ne faites pas confiance à leurs grands sourires, ne croyez pas leurs bonnes humeurs quotidiennes. Ils vous mentent, et ils se mentent à eux-mêmes.

Je me mens à moi-même.

Je me suis longtemps convaincue que si je profitais du moment présent, si je refoulais ce qui me hantait, alors je pourrai vivre heureuse et avancer.

N'est-ce pas ce que l'on nous dit partout, après tout ? Qu'il faut tourner la page, ne pas regarder en arrière, profiter de la vie, etc…

Et je dois avouer qu'à ce petit jeu-là, je suis devenue une experte.

J'ai si bien joué, que j'ai réussi à tromper les autres, et même moi-même.

Les éclats de rire, les touches d'humour, la bonne volonté, je sais parfaitement les maitriser, même quand le pire arrive. Je sais profiter de l'instant présent en essayant d'oublier le passé, les yeux tournés vers le futur.

Mais si c'est vraiment ça, la solution…

Alors pourquoi ce flot de petites voix, que je tente tous les jours de noyer dans la musique pour les faire taire, reviennent toujours me susurrer, au rythme des mélodies dans mes oreilles, que je ne suis qu'une menteuse ?

Pourquoi colère n'arrive-t'elle pas à, comme moi, se convaincre qu'il est possible d'être heureux dans une vie où l'on ne s'est jamais senti à sa place ?

Et pourquoi tristesse prend-elle en otage tous mes sentiments, ma raison et mon cœur, pour me mettre face à mes réalités ?

Elle grandit en moi, m'habite, et me pousse à bout, un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle me fatigue, m'use, repars puis reviens indéfiniment.

Et finalement, elle prend le dessus de ma personnalité. Elle se fond en moi naturellement, s'installe confortablement dans mon quotidien, et me tient compagnie chaque secondes de ma lamentable vie.

Elle est devenue moi, et je n'imagine pas capable de m'en défaire.

Elle a transformé ma vision de la vie.

Et elle a surtout transformé mon avenir.

…

C'est pour ça qu'à cet instant, tu lis mes derniers écrits.

Pas besoin d'explications sur la raison de mon acte, mes sentiments suffisent largement, non ?

Mes « hier » me hantent sans cesse.

Mes « aujourd'hui » sont vides de sens.

Et mes « demains » peuvent s'annoncer pire que tout ce que je peux imaginer.

Le livre est trop épais pour que je puisse tourner la page, et l'histoire était de toute façon ennuyeuse à mourir.

Alors il est temps de mettre un point final à tout ça. Je laisse tout derrière moi, de mes meilleurs moments à mes pires regrets, en passant par mes plus sincères excuses.

Et j'écris moi-même la fin de cette histoire, car je sais désormais ce qui m'attend.

Le noir.


End file.
